Cross Chronicles
by NickMayCry
Summary: Vergil, Sans, The Kid, Twilight Sparkle, Garnet and Shovel Knight, versus Arkham, Flowey, Rance, Queen Chrysalis, Yellow Diamond and The Enchantress! What the hell! Who thought of this crossover? Someone with way too much time on his hands, that's who! Is this the stupidest thing ever? Probably yeah! But let's see what the hell happens!


Chapter 1

Blue Moon

The snow's white hue blared against the azure-clad warrior's eyes as he stepped lightly through the pale valley. It was the dead of night. Not a sound was to be heard but the man's footsteps. It was so silent, the sound of the snow deftly hitting the points of his spiked-back silver hair could be heard. He trudged onward, his senses sharper than the katana at his side that could cut through diamond as if it were warm butter. He focused solely on the path ahead of him, eyes filled with the kind of determination one only reads about in stories. A kind of drive that men can only dream to obtain through a lifetime of meditation. He, however, was born with it, and it clearly showed. It came to him effortlessly, unconsioucly, almost automatically.

A prescence could be felt from not too far. The man stopped in his tracks and waited. A beam of light shot from behind him, and the man dissapeared into a blur of blue and dark grey, then reappeared atop a snow-plastered tree, his landing so delicate, it shook no snow off of it.

From the shadows stepped something, not human. Something much too small, round and pale to be considered such. It gave off an eerie smile to the man, posessing a single cyan, glowing eye, clad in blue and black, much like the afformentioned warrior.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." the inhuman being complimented to the warrior in a deep voice, one someone wouldn't expect from a being of his stature. The warrior's eyes locked into the vision of the other as he drew his blade. It made no sound, he drew it so professionally and swiftly.

"State your name and purpose." the warrior demanded, pointing his blade at the inhuman. The other simple shrugged and shook his head.

"Names don't mean much when you're six-feet-under." he responded. You should focus more on staying alive."

With a swift motion, a manifestation that looked of a beastly skull appeared, and fired another laser at the warrior. Did not dodge this time, bit held his blade in front of him and swirled it around like a fan, deflecting the beam.

"Wha?! How the..." the inhuman gasped, having not seen anything like that before.

"Do you know who intend to lay hands on, creature?" the warrior asked before teleporting in front of the inhuman, his blade then sheathed once more. "The greater son of Sparda has no time for your foolish games." A silver gauntlet, laden with intricate pulsating pathways of light spawned on the warrior's right hand as he went in for a lightning-fast hook. However, a smaller version of the grotesque construct seen before caught the gauntlet, and fired back point-blank, sending the warrior reeling back. The inhuman let loose another massive blast as the warrior's guard was caught down. He raised to block with another gauntlet, but it was too late. He took most of the hit and was scathed, but still in one piece.

He then stood up, brushing off his mistake as he summoned forth a much bigger blade, gripping it with both hands, then charged at the inhuman, blade fist in a stinging-like motion. The inhuman summoned forth more constructs, all of which fired at the warrior. He took the attack full-force, but leapt out of the dust created from the blast and stuck downward from above onto the inhuman. He barely dodged backwards, then put his hand on the ground, spawning a cage of bones from the ground to surround the warrior. After a few swings, the cage was broken, but more bones came flying in from all around. He switched back to his katana and deflected each bone effortlessly.

Silence then fell upon the land. There was no sign of the small inhuman, until more bones, this time in a blue and white variety came flying at the warrior, a flurry of them, too much to deflect. The warrior simply dodged them, until he noticed the inhuman flating high above him. A storm of bones hailed from above, and the warrior used this as an oppurtunity to climb them in succession with one another, reaching the inhuman. However, he stepped on a blue bone, and felt a shock pulsate through his entire body, a shock so intense he lost his balance and fell back in pain. The inhuman took this oppurtunity and fired a a barrage of lasers at the warrior. He took another direct hit, but was still standing upon reaching the ground.

"You're tough. Tougher than the last one that came around." The inhuman complimented. "But last time we had someone new come around, things didn't exactly go our way. 'Lot of good people died, n' I had to hit that damn reset button for the zillionth time. So you see, it's nothing personal. I'm just acting in best interest of our world is all."

The warrior sheathed his blade. "I've no quarrel with this place, nor anytone in it. In fact, I know not of where I am." He explained.

The inhuman sighed. "Now, y'see, I'd like to believe that, but again, I just can't risk it. Besides, you reek of...well where HE probably is burning in right now."

"I see." The warrior replied. "If that is the case, then may I at least know the name of my opponent? I find it dishonorable to take the life of a sentient being and not know their name at least."

The inhuman chuckled, hands in his jacket pockets. "Names Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And you are...?"

"Vergil. Son of the legendary Sparda. It's an honor." He said, before drawing his katana once more. Sans chuckled and summoned forth a pair of bones, looking like swords. They gave off an otherworldly power, different from anything he summoned before.

The area grew silent once more. The two stared at eachother as a lone snowflake danced in the wind as it descended to join its countless bretheren on the surface. It then hit the surface, and the two dashed off to duel once more.

However, a flash of light enveloped the two just as they were to clash, and the place fell quiet once again, for they had vanished completely without a single trace.


End file.
